Draw with me
by thebluecharm
Summary: estaban solos; —sasuke/sakura.


**Título : Dibuja conmigo**

**Autora: Astrid no Hikari**

**Rated: T**

**Género. Angustia – Drama – Romance**

**Pairing: Sasuke & Sakura**

**Advertencia: AU – OOC – Rango T por angustia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto – La idea original es del video Draw with me, en youtube. Recomendado.

* * *

**

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la frontera, la pequeña línea que le separaba de ella. Se paró justo en frente de donde ella estaba sentada, Miró hacia derecha e izquierda, solo consiguió ver el mismo resplandor que se perdía en el horizonte.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él. Ella seguí en la misma posición de siempre, sentada en el suelo la cabeza agachada.

–Sakura –la llamó–. Sakura –él acercó lentamente una mano hacía ella... pero de pronto se topo con una barrera que los separaba.

Sakura pareció notar la presencia de Sasuke. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, para perderse en sus profundo ojos negros.

Lo vio mover la boca, articulando un sonido que no llegaba a sus oídos. Frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿por qué no podía escucharle? Se acercó más hacía él intentando tocarle.

Un cristal les separaba.

–No te puedo oír –murmuró–. No te puedo tocar –acercó su mano su mano al cristal deseando tocarle.

Sasuke buscó en su bolsillo con la otra mano libre hasta dar con dos tizas negras.

"Tengo un regalo para ti", escribió en el cristal, de tal forma, que ella pudo leerlo.

Sakura lo miró extrañada y él tiró una tiza por encima del cristal, todo lo alto que pudo para que llegara a traspasar la barrera y llegara a ella.

"¿Dibujamos?", le preguntó.

Ella observó la tiza, y luego le miro a él, una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de contestar: "Si", junto a un dibujo sexy de ella.

Vio como una media sonrisa se formaba en su rosto antes de que sus manos dibujaran su figura plana y señalara con una flecha su dibujo.

"Estas plana."

Notó como un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas y, por inercia, giro su rostro para que él no la viera. Pero las ganas de hablar con él pudieron más que su timidez y al poco tiempo ya estaba pegada al cristal dibujando figuras en las que ellos dos estabas juntos, libres.

Sasuke puso su mano sobre el cristal, en un espacio que había quedado intacto y sin dibujos. Miró a Sakura a los ojos y vio su anhelo, su tristeza y su dolor reflejas en esos orbes jades.

Ella colocó la palma de su mano contra la de él, deseando que la barrera que los separaba desapareciera.

"Está frío", le dijo Sasuke.

"Lo se", contestó ella.

De pronto, la mano pegada al cristal de Sasuke se separó de él y con fuerza empezó a golpear el cristal.

_Ábrete_

_Ábrete_

_Ábrete_

_No se rompe_

_Ábrete_

_Ábrete_

_Ábrete_

_¿Por qué no se abre?_

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, tenía miedo.

–¡No lo hagas! –Gritaba– ¡Por favor Sasuke-kun! –Aunque sabía que no la oía– ¡Para! –continuaba gritando.

La mano derecha de Sasuke estaba roja por la sangre de sus nudillos. Su puño fuertemente cerrado chocaba incansable contra la barrera.

_Ábrete_, se repetía.

_Ábrete_

_Ábrete_

_¡Ábrete!_

_ÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbreteÁbrete_

Una pequeña fisura apareció en el cristal.

Sasuke golpeó con más fuerza.

_Ábrete_

_¡Ya casi!, gritaba su mente._

_Ábrete_

_Casi está_

_Ábrete_

_Solo un poco más..._

–¡Ábrete!

La mano de Sasuke chocó por última vez en la barrera. Estiró la mano para intentar tocar la de Sakura. Ella se dirigió hacia él rápidamente, deseando tocarle

–¡Ah!

El grito por parte de Sasuke la hizo detenerse en seco

–¡No! –su chillido resonó– ¡Sasuke-kun! –él estaba en el suelo– ¡Sasuke-kun! –rodeado de sangre– ¡No! ..al otro lado del cristal.

Con la mirada nublada por el dolor, Sasuke se reincorporó como pudo. Observó a su alrededor y vio unas vendas y esparadrapos. Subió la vista y miró a Sakura.

"El brazo."

Miró su brazo, estaba ensangrentado. Como pudo, se vendo el brazo y se acercó de nuevo al cristal.

"¿Dibujamos?", sonrió ella con tristeza.

Cabizbajo, él intentó escribir con la mano izquierda... aunque le resultó imposible.

"No puedo."

Sakura lo miró. Él era diestro. No sabia dibujar con la mano izquierda. No podía hablar con ella. No volvería a hablar con ella.

_¡No!_

Quiso gritar

_¡No!_

Pero no tenía voz.

_No, no podía ser. No podía ser. ¡No podía ser!_

Se acerco al cristal y apoyó la cabeza y las mano en él. Seguía negando con la cabeza mientras su mano escribía alago que no sabía bien lo que era.

_Era su culpa_

Sasuke se acercó a ella para ver lo que escribía.

_Era culpa suya._

Palabras que se repetían, fue lo único que él vio.

_Solo culpa de ella._

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. ¡Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke acercó su cabeza al cristal quedando en la misma posición que ella.

"Yo también" escribió algo mal. "Te amo, Sakura."

Sus ojos vidriosos terminaron por dejar salir todas sus lágrimas retenidas.

No le importaba cuantos chico hubiera en su lado, no le importaba lo guapos o listos que fuera. Ella solo lo amaba a él. Aunque fuera frío con ella, y aunque la tratara como una molestia. Sabia bien como era realmente, sabia que no era tan egocéntrico. Solo quería estar con él.

No le importaba que hubiera chicas mas desarrolladas, tampoco lo convenientes que pudieran ser. Él solo quería estar con ella. Porque ella era su pequeña molestia, su pequeña niña que se con tendencia fastidiarle. Con mal humor y gritona,a sí es como ella era. Solo la amaba a ella.

Ella le amaba. Él la amaba. Querían estar juntos.

_¡¿Por qué?!_

Sasuke apretó el puño.

_¡¿Por qué?!_

Golpeó fuerte.

_¡¿Por qué?!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza

Le daba igual perder el otro brazo, tampoco le importaban sus piernas o alguna otra parte de su anatomía. Solo quería sentir su piel contra la de Sakura.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos din poder evitarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

No debería ser así.

–Te amo Sakura –susurró mientras ella lo miraba– Más que a nada en este mundo...

Él la ama. Ella le ama.

Entonces,... ¿por qué...?

* * *

**R&R? por favor, si les he hecho llorar tanto como lo he hecho yo, aganmelo saber...**

**Atte: Astrid**


End file.
